


Missing You

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, after trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where have you been? You've been gone for three years! We wrote you every week and you ignored us! And now you just show up out of the blue to play the dramatic hero?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone said Asami looked surprised to see Korra in the train (I think it was a train, the place with the boxes in the trailer).

Asami was on the edge of her rope. The fight had moved from the top of the train down to one of the cabins. Mako pulled Prince Wu behind a pile of crates and prepared to be his body shield. Asami was winded and tired. The Kuvira supporters were good, but so was she. With how long and arduous the fight had become, she was thankful that her electric glove didn't rely on any strength of hers. The metalbenders pushed open the door to the cabin and rushed in. The three of them got into position and prepared to send strips of metal to bind her and Mako.

The sudden sound of squealing metal tore through the cabin along with abrupt light. A body dropped in front of Asami in a whirl of motion, batting the impending strips uselessly to the side. Asami's heart stopped. She would have recognized the person in front of her anywhere. The hair was different, as were the clothes, but people never really changed all that much. Especially when it was someone you remained steadfastly in love with for three years. Korra performed a spinning airbending motion and the attackers smashed against the cabin wall. Recalling their metal strips, she slapped them over their eyes and bound their hands and feet together. She whirled around, still not making eye contact with anyone.   
  
"We have to hurry, they won't be out for long" she rushed, helping a bewildered Mako lift Prince Wu through the hole in the ceiling. Mako shot Asami a look, his face as perplexed as Asami felt. However, Korra was right, there wasn't time to dwell on it for the moment. Korra knelt on the top of the train, short hair whipping past her face. She extended her arm for Asami to take and the engineer relished the first touch in three years. The rushing air made balancing difficult. Asami noted distractedly that Korra seemed to have no trouble with that. A quick glance in the direction the train was moving revealed a Satomobile waiting patiently not far down the line.  
  
"Everyone needs to jump the second I say so, no hesitation" Korra's eyes were fixed on the Satomobile. Prince Wu was quivering and far less of a help than he usually was. Mako groaned and threw the man-child over his shoulder, holding tightly to his legs. The Satomobile drew closer. Asami was almost worried they were going to overshoot, it was coming so fast. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement coming from inside the cabin. The metalbenders were starting to get loose.  
  
"Now!" The three of them lept off the moving train. Just as they were about to make a horribly deadly impact, Korra airbended a cushion of air, catching them just in time. They landed in a jumble in the backseat except for Korra, who landed smoothly on her feet, balancing on the door as if it were an every day occurrence. The final sections of the train roared by. She started scanning the horizon, eyes hard.   
  
"We have to get moving, they'll backtrack eventually" she warned. Asami had enough. They were out of immediate danger, so any confrontations needed to happen now.  
  
"No" she said forcefully. Korra finally made eye contact, her steel blue gaze unwavering.  
  
"Asami, we don't have time for this. _We need to go now_ " she repeated. Asami stood up in the backseat. Mako slumped over awkwardly. The Prince had passed out from shock and made for an inconvenient weight.  
  
"No, we have plenty of time for this. Where have you been? You've been gone for three years! We wrote you every week and you ignored us! And now you just show up out of the blue to play the dramatic hero? No!" Asami shouted. Her glare softened. "We missed you, _I_ missed you" If the train had still been rumbling by, Korra would have missed the second part. The Avatar looked like she'd been slapped.   
  
"I was- I had to-" Her stammering stopped short and she just looked lost. Asami felt pity settle into her stomach. Whatever Korra had gone through clearly hadn't been easy. The criss-crossing of new scars on her shoulders attested to that. Whatever homecoming she'd expected, this surely wasn't it. Her shoulders dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just- You guys were all getting on with your lives and I was so happy for you and I was still just stuck in that wheelchair. I couldn't think of what to tell you" she shrugged helplessly. "And then when I left home, I needed to be alone. I didn't think you'd be so hurt. I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_ " Asami felt her anger slip away. She wanted to be so angry, but Korra looked like a scared five year old. She sighed and moved to the driver's seat.   
  
"C'mon, we have to go" she murmured. Cautiously, Mako moved into the seat next to her and Korra sat stiffly next to the unconscious Prince. They drove for nearly a half hour in silence. No one knew what to say. Asami glanced at Korra through the rear view mirror twice, the Avatar looked small and self conscious both times. Eventually, the need for a gas station won out over the fear of being kidnapped. Asami parked the car next to a pump and went inside. When she came back out, Prince Wu had woken up and was attempting to put on his most charming voice. Korra merely glared forward with her arms crossed, ignoring him.   
  
"I mean, I'm pretty hot, you're pretty hot, we'd make an amazing couple" she heard him say as she approached the car.   
  
"Sorry, I'm pretty gay" Korra returned, refusing to look at anyone. Mako's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he decided not to say anything. Asami bit her lip and opened the gas tank. Despite how funny it was, she couldn't start hoping now.   
  
"I think you just haven't found the right man yet" the Prince pressed, sliding closer. Korra took a slow blink and turned to him with a bland expression.  
  
"Don't" she hissed. He seemed to get the message and backed off. Asami snorted and clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping. The corner of Korra's mouth lifted incrementally. The engineer's heart lept at the sight. Three years without that smile was too long. She hoped the girl would be staying around this time. She managed to compose herself and stood up straight.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Korra's eyes lit up and she hopped over the side of the Satomobile.  
  
"I have to go too" Asami privately thought it was a lie to get away from the Prince, but she remained silent. She was proven correct when the Avatar leaned against a wall rather than enter one of the two bathroom stalls. Her face contorted in concentration, so Asami decided not to call her on it. She was washing her hands when Korra finally spoke.  
  
"I missed you too. More than anyone else" she admitted quietly, gaze locked on the stall door.   
  
"Thank you-" Asami began. The Avatar straightened and stared her straight in the eye.  
  
"No, I mean,-" She cut herself off, clearly frustrated by her lack of appropriate words. Quickly realizing that there were no words to use, she instead took two giant steps into Asami's space, backing her against the wall and pressed a kiss to her lips. The soft contact lasted no more than half a second, but it was enough to make Asami's heart beat like a drum. Korra's face was flushed and sheepish.  
  
"When I say I missed you, I mean you were the one thing I thought about most, other than my crippling self doubt" she mumbled. Asami couldn't believe it. There was no way anything about this was real. But Korra had felt so solid and warm against her that no other conclusion was possible. She surged forward, capturing her in a passionate kiss. Korra returned it, sandwiching Asami's body tightly between her's and the wall. Her hands were gentle against Asami's face, fingers tangling loosely in the locks of hair that had escaped her hair tie in the hectic events. The kiss turned desperate. The only sound that filled the small bathroom was the slide of tongues and lips. They parted, breathless. Asami gazed fondly at the other girl, finding Korra's face pinched in concentration. She brought up a thumb and gently smoothed the skin between her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't kiss me with that face" she teased lightly. She leaned in a pressed a kiss where her thumb had been moments before. Korra let out a soft sigh. When she opened her eyes, they were brighter than they had been earlier. For now, that was enough for Asami.   
  
"Let's go get rid of this dumb Prince" she suggested. Korra smiled. 


End file.
